08:15
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Un peu CS. Parce que l'on ne s'en est pas forcément rendu compte, mais que quand on y réfléchit, beaucoup de choses s'est passées dans la vie d'Emma à 08:15...


**08 : 15**

.

Do you remember ? Do you remember all the things that happen at 08 : 15 in Emma's life ?

.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Snow poussa un dernier hurlement. Ça y est, son enfant était né. Sa fille, Emma. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et l'enveloppa d'une couverture en laine blanche portant son prénom. Elle était si heureuse de tenir sa fille. Mais elle se souvient de la malédiction, et de l'armoire magique qui ne pouvait accueillir qu'une seule personne. Elle allait déjà être privée de son bébé, elle devait l'abandonner, pour qu'elle échappe à la malédiction, et qu'elle puisse ensuite tous les sauver. Mais elle allait être séparée d'elle pendant vingt-huit ans. Complètement brisée, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Emma regarda une dernière fois l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi. Elle avait maintenant dix-sept ans, et elle n'était pas encore majeure, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Elle devait partir. Elle ne savait pas encore où, mais ce sera un tout cas mieux qu'ici. Ici, elle avait trop souffert, passant de famille en famille. Aucune n'avait voulu d'elle, et cela l'avait détruite. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait appris à ne pas s'attacher, pour ne pas souffrir ensuite. Alors pour la dernière fois, elle regarda l'orphelinat, puis elle partit, sans jamais se retourner. Elle allait vers une nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Elle avait appelé Neal, car cela faisait à présent longtemps qu'elle l'attendait, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Et à ce moment-là, un policier l'interpella, la menaçant d'un pistolet. Emma ne comprenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle serait là à attendre Neal, avec une des montres volées au poignet ? La vérité la frappa en plein fouet. C'était lui qui l'avait dénoncée. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait volé les montres pour lui, pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir tous les deux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait trahie alors qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Il l'avait brisée. Mais cela lui servira de leçon. Jamais plus elle ne s'ouvrira aux autres, jamais plus elle accordera sa confiance à quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme maintenant. Jamais.

* * *

08 : 15

* * *

La douleur était horrible. Elle cria une dernière fois, et pu enfin respirer un peu. Le bébé était sorti. Elle avait accouché. On lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir le garder. Mais Emma était sûre. Elle ne serait pas capable de s'en occuper, d'être une bonne mère. Encore moins en étant une prisonnière. Et elle voulait lui donner toute ses chances.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Emma s'était alors achetée un petit cupcake, ainsi qu'une unique bougie pour le fêter. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle passait son anniversaire seule. Et ce jour-là plus que les autres, elle ressentait de la solitude. C'est pourquoi en soufflant sa bougie, Emma fit le vœu de ne plus être seule. Et on toqua alors à sa porte. Intriguée, elle ouvrit, et tomba sur un petit garçon. Qui lui dit s'appeler Henri. Et être son fils. Tout son monde s'écroula.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'Emma roulait, quand elle arriva enfin aux limites d'une ville. Storybrook. C'était Henri qui lui avait demandé de le ramener chez lui. Son fils. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Elle roula dans la ville et arriva devant un clocher. Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'heure. Il était seulement huit heure et quart. Ce qui n'était pas normal, vu que c'était à cette heure-là qu'Henri était arrivé chez elle. Henri lui expliqua que c'était parce que cette ville était hors du temps à cause d'une malédiction, et qu'elle était bloquée à huit heure et quart. Et il était très sérieux. Elle s'inquiéta alors pour lui.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Emma était arrivée à Storybrook, mais la mère adoptive d'Henri, Regina, lui avait déjà fait des menaces. Et c'est ce qui finit de la convaincre de rester quelque temps dans cette ville pour s'assurer que tout aller bien pour Henri. Elle prit donc une chambre chez Granny et s'installa. A ce moment-là, l'horloge se remit à fonctionner. Il était à présent huit heure seize. Mais la malédiction tournait toujours.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Dans le bureau du shérif, Graham venait de soigner Emma. Laquelle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et que peut-être elle pourrait leur laisser une chance. Une chance d'être ensemble, d'être heureux. Alors elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, quand soudain Graham se crispa, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Désespérée, Emma le secoua, essayant de le réveiller, mais tout cela était vint. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'ouvrir, qu'elle venait à peine d'entrevoir la possibilité d'une relation, d'un amour, tout cela s'était envolé. Car, dans ses bras, Graham était mort, son cœur réduit en poussière.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Non. Emma refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Son fils ne pouvait pas être là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, mort. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Mais elle avait tout essayé pour le sauver, et rien n'avait marché. Du moins le croyait-elle. Car inconsciemment, elle fit la seule chose pouvant réellement le ramener à la vie. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, juste avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Et alors une vague de chaleur partie de ce baiser pour se répandre dans toute la ville, ramenant la mémoire à tous les habitants de Storybrook. En faisant un geste aussi simple, aussi naturel pour elle, Emma avait sauvé Henri. Elle les avait tous sauvés.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Sa vie était complètement folle. Après avoir appris qu'elle était la fille de Snow-White et du prince Charmant, qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec le fils de Rumpelstilstkin, lequel était revenu fiancé à un membre d'un groupe d'« anti-magie », la voilà à présent sur le bateau du Capitaine Hook, en route pour Neverland, pour sauver son fils, Henri. Un jour, elle finirait par exploser. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Car maintenant Emma devait aller récupérer son fils. Et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Et sur ces pensées, le Jolly Roger tomba dans le portail, emmenant l'équipe la plus étrange qui soit tout droit vers Neverland.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Ça y est, ils y étaient. Elle et Henri étaient dans sa petite voiture jaune, prêt à passer la limite de la ville pour échapper à la malédiction de Peter Pan. Mais Emma ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa vie à Storybrook, une vie avec ses parents, des amis, et encore moins les oublier. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin décidée de s'ouvrir à Hook, de lui faire confiance. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait envisagé la possibilité d'une relation. Elle avait peiné à lui faire des adieux, savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait était trop douloureux. Alors elle avait réprimé ses larmes, et était monté dans sa voiture à côté de son fils. Elle vit un nuage violet de magie mélangé à des éclairs vert engloutir ses amis, sa famille. Mais elle continua sa route, et sourit à son fils. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, à New York, après cette longue journée passée avec Henri…

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Emma était tranquillement en train de manger son petit déjeuner avec son fils quand on toqua à la porte. Des coups assez insistants. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un homme habillé comme un pirate derrière sa porte. Elle croisa son regard soulagé, et se surprit à penser que ses yeux lui étaient familiers. Elle repoussa cette idée ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas connaître cet individu, elle s'en serait souvenue. Mais celui-ci semblait la connaître, et lui racontait d'étranges histoires. Emma était un peu perdu par ce qu'il disait, et fut surprise quand elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Choquée, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé pour le faire reculer. Mais pour qui il se prenait ! Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris pour faire ça. On agressait pas les gens chez eux comme ça, encore moins ceux qu'on ne connait pas ! Ce type devait être dérangé.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs de sa vie à New York mélangés aux affirmations de cet homme qu'elle devinait vraies. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans le doute, elle devait savoir la vérité. Et elle sentait que cet homme était sincère avec elle. Elle le savait. Alors elle prit sa potion, et la but cu sec avant de changer d'avis, avant que ses doutes reviennent. Puis toute sa mémoire revient à Emma, revoyant dans sa tête tous ses souvenirs enlevés en flash-back accéléré. Tout son passé était un mensonge. Les contes de fées étaient réels. Ses parents étaient Snow-White et Charming. Elle était ici à cause de la malédiction de Peter Pan. Et _il_ était venu la chercher. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et dit ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis un an. « Hook. » Mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Après une longue route dans sa voiture jaune, ils étaient enfin arrivés à Storybrook. La ville était vraiment revenue, et avec tous ses habitants. Elle était à son tour de retour. La Sauveuse. Pour les sauver à nouveau d'une malédiction. Tout comme le premier jour où elle est arrivée ici, ramenée par son fils, à défaut que cette fois-ci, c'était Hook qui l'avait ramenée, et elle croyait en la magie, mais à part ça, _tout_ était exactement comme la première fois.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, pas maintenant. Pas Hook. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se noyer sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Et Emma savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Alors elle se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Killian. Mais pas pour du bouche-à-bouche. Pour l'embrasser. Pour le sauver. Quitte à perdre sa magie. Peu importe les conséquences de son action, elle devait le faire. Et à ce moment-là, elle sentit sa magie partir de son corps, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui était arrachée. Cela l'effraya un peu, mais elle vit Hook revenir à la vie, et n'y pensa plus, trop soulagée de le voir vivant pour penser à ses pouvoirs perdus. Elle l'avait sauvé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Désespérée, Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la manche de Hook, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Alors elle tomba dans le portail temporel, ne sachant si elle pourra revenir. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans le passé, où elle ne connaissait rien, toute seule, risquant de changer le futur. Elle était désespérée quand elle atterrit sur le sol de la forêt enchantée, et entendit quelqu'un atterrir à côté d'elle. Non. Il n'avait pas… Hook l'avait suivie. Dans le passé. Volontairement. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, bien malgré elle, son cœur se réchauffa.

[…]

Juste à temps, elle passa à travers le portail, en direction, cette fois, du futur, son présent. Elle arriva à côté de Hook, et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient revenus exactement là où ils étaient partis. Ils avaient réussi. _Elle_ avait réussi. A accepter sa magie, à accepter les contes de fées, à accepter son droit au bonheur. Mais pour le moment, elle avait quelques personnes à aller voir…

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Emma était un peu stressée, mais en même temps elle était d'humeur joyeuse. Elle entra dans chez Granny, et trouva son pirate au fond de la salle, jouant aux fléchettes. Il était assez doué d'ailleurs. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le salua, tout sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle savait que cela allait faire plaisir à Killian. Et à elle aussi, par la même occasion. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, et l'invita à sortir avec elle. Et il manqua la cible de fléchettes d'un bon mètre. Emma savait que cela allait le surprendre, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais elle s'était dit qu'il était tant qu'elle s'ouvre un peu, qu'elle vive enfin sa relation avec Killian. Et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'elle vit son sourire resplendissant, comprenant la signification de sa demande. Le voir si heureux la rendait heureuse aussi.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Emma était prête, dans sa robe rosa pale et avec sa queue-de-cheval haute, pour son dîner avec Killian. Elle avait attendu toute la journée pour cette soirée, complètement excitée. Elle avait hâte, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous. Du moins pas avec un petit-ami. Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Hook, qui venait de frapper. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle resta sans voix, tant il était beau dans ses nouveaux vêtements. Lui la complimenta, et lui offrit une rose rouge magnifique. Puis ils partirent ensemble vers leur rendez-vous, heureux de passer une soirée qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Sa magie bouillonnait en elle, et était prête à sortir à tout moment, Emma pouvait le sentir. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de blesser quelqu'un, que sa magie s'enflamme. Elle perdait le contrôle. Et elle s'en était rendu compte. Alors quand ses parents et Killian arrivèrent, elle laissa de la distance entre eux et elle, pour éviter qu'ils risquent de se faire blesser. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Hook. Même en ayant appris que c'était elle qui avait fait voler en éclats le mur du poste, il ne recula pas, il n'eut pas peur. Mais elle, elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Alors quand il voulut la toucher, Emma eut un mouvement de recul, libérant un peu de sa magie, qui se dirigea vers un lampadaire, lequel tomba droit vers Hook. Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'effroi devant ce qu'elle avait causé, et au dernier moment, elle vit son père pousser Killian pour l'écarter du danger, mais fut à moitié assommé par ce lampadaire. Emma était complètement effrayée par ce qui venait de se passer, car tout cela était de sa faute. Elle avait failli tuer Killian et avait assommé son père ! Tout ça à cause de sa magie. Elle la sentait, incontrôlable, et avait les mains en feu. Alors pour ne pas empirer la situation, elle partit, malgré les appels de son bien-aimé. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une scène comme celle-là se reproduise. Jamais. Elle trouvera un moyen, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Emma remonta les manches de sa veste, plaça ses paumes vers le ciel, et laissa ses magie couler en elle. Tous ses sentiments de bonheur, de confiance, d'amour même, s'exprimèrent à travers sa magie qui s'échappa de ses mains, et monta jusqu'au ciel. Des aurores boréales apparurent, glissant doucement dans la nuit, puis elles se transformèrent en feux d'artifices. Tout leur petit groupe regardait ce magnifique spectacle, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il y avait ses parents, à côté de son amie Elsa qui l'avait tant aidée à accepter sa magie, puis son fils, Henri. Mais pour Emma, il manquait encore quelqu'un au tableau. Killian. Qui avait été si heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Emma sourit en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Oui, vraiment, tout serait parfait si Killian était là, à ses côtés.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Autour de la table de leur loft, la tension était palpable. Les Charming étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, anxieux à l'attente de la réaction de leur fille. En face se trouvait Hook, s'inquiétant pour sa bien-aimée, craignant à chaque nouvelle qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de la noirceur. Surtout avec une nouvelle comme celle-là. Emma, elle, n'en revenait pas. Comment ses parents, Snow-White et le prince Charming, qui se déclaraient depuis toujours comme étant de bonne personne, des _héros_ , avaient-ils pu priver Maleficent de son enfant, son bébé qui venait juste de naître ? Elle était dégoûtée, car une fois de plus, les personnes en qui elle avait confiance lui avaient menti. Elle se sentait trahi par ses propres parents. Et cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tellement que même quand Killian voulu lui prendre la main, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Même quand Snow lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était sa mère, elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en fichait. Trop de rancœur était remonté pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait besoin d'air.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Son regard glissait de Cruella à Henri, d'Henri à Cruella. Puis à son arme, pointée vers son fils. Comment osait-elle menacer son fils ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle protège Henri. Emma sentit sa magie vibrer en elle, bouillir, ayant accumulée trop de rancœur, d'idées noires depuis la révélation de ses parents. Il fallait maintenant que ça sorte. Une décharge de magie se libéra de ses mains, et repoussa Cruella loin de son fils. Soulagée, Emma se précipita vers lui, l'enlaçant contre elle. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui. Derrière Henri, elle pouvait voir le vide dans lequel Cruella était tombée lorsqu'elle avait reçu la décharge. Et, en bas, Emma pouvait voir son corps à présent sans vie gésir. Elle l'avait tuée. Elle releva ses yeux sans expression, vide, sombre, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire ne la préoccupait pas.

* * *

 **08 :15**

* * *

Emma courait à en perdre haleine, voulant à tout prix stopper l'auteur. Il ne devait pas finir ce livre, cette fausse histoire où les « méchants » gagnent et les « héros » perdent. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son bonheur enfin acquit, enfin trouvé. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Killian. Alors elle courait, jusqu'à qu'une vague électrisante la traverse et la fasse tomber au sol, évanouie. Tous les habitants de Storybrook furent emportés vers une autre réalité, une fausse, inventée de toutes pièces. Au bout de quelques instants, Emma ouvrit les yeux, et prit compte de sa situation. Elle se souvenait de tout, toute sa vie, son enfance, Storybrook, l'auteur… Mais le problème était qu'elle se trouvait dans une tour, enchaînée, et sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Elle était prise au piège dans un faux monde en sachant très bien qu'il l'était, et sans possibilité d'agir. Ce qui était pour la Sauveuse la pire des malédictions.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Les ténèbres qui rodaient dans la ville entouraient à présent Regina. Mais Emma ne pouvait pas regarder ça sans rien faire, elle était la Sauveuse, elle devait faire quelque chose pour la sauver, surtout elle qui avait fait tant d'effort pour changer. Elle devait prendre sa place pour la sauver, les sauver. Et cela Killian l'avait bien compris. Il savait qu'elle allait se sacrifier, mais il ne pouvait y penser, elle était devenue beaucoup trop importante pour lui pour pouvoir la perdre, elle était devenue son tout, sa raison de vivre. Emma le savait bien, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse, mais il le fallait. Mais avant cela elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Trois petits mots qu'elle avait tant de mal à dire mais qu'elle ressentait de tout son être, trois petits mots pour lui dire de l'attendre, de la sauver, qu'il pouvait y arriver. « Je t'aime ». Et à ce moment-là, sans quitter Killian des yeux, elle tendit sa main tenant la dague vers les ténèbres, les laissant entrer en elle, la changer en Dark one. Tout son corps fut enveloppé de filaments noirs, elle tournoya, puis un éclair la fit disparaître, ne laissant seulement sur le sol la dague. La dague au nom d'Emma Swan.

* * *

 **08 : 15**

* * *

Hey! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ^^

A la base j'avais commencé à l'écrire avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison 4, et je m'étais dit que je finirai sur quelque chose comme 'Emma et Killian se réveille ensemble et ils sont heureux tous les deux'. Puis j'ai vu la scène final. Et je me suis dit: LOL. Parce que maintenant, une scène comme ça n'est pas prête d'arriver, et ça me déprime un max. J'ai besoin du CaptainSwan moi!

Enfin bref, si vous avez une remarque à faire, un avis à donner ou ce que vous voulez, laissez une review ;)


End file.
